The Sun Will Shine Again
by Eeyore16
Summary: After Bella's parents are killed she is fostered by the abusive James & Victoria just as her world is as desperate as it can get the Cullens arrive at Forks and instantly fall in love with Bella, Edward in particular, altering her life forever. AH
1. Chapter 1

Bella -

I shut my eyes tightly trying to ignore the stumbling, heavy and frightening footsteps below me, not even my bright yellow curtains - which reminded me of the sun - or my cheerful painted blue walls could ease the hopeless despair I felt at this moment.

I dreamt of my parents last night, of my once happy, hopeful life filled with bright sunshine.

My name is Bella Swan and two years ago an accident occurred which changed my whole blissful existence into a dark, desperate place. This accident not only claimed the lives of both my parents, but altered my once flawless life into a horrific nightmare.

Charlie and Renee Swan had been absolutely devoted to each other since they were both the mere age of seventeen, two short years later they married and another nine months later I was born.

Charlie was the Chief of police here in Forks and Renee for many years stayed at home and raised me. I was content, loved and saw beauty in almost everything….Until that night!

I distinctly remember the weather, it was raining - it always rains in Forks – but this night it was different, the wind was loudly howling and was accompanied by thunderous growls and bright flashes of light.

I was stood at the kitchen sink, preparing the potatoes for dinner and I remember looking through the window and staring into the sheeting rain and thinking the whole house appeared to be submerged underwater…. A knock then sounded from the front door and thinking both Charlie and Renee had simply forgotten their key – which was a regular occurrence – I rushed to answer it.

I was surprised when I was greeted at the door by Deputy Dwain, but what was even more surprising was that he had tears glistening in his eyes and was wearing a look of tragic sympathy I will never forget.

"Bella" he whispered "there has been a terrible accident…." I vaguely remember my parent's names, then the words tree, car, loss of control….instantly dead...

_BANG _

"Get up and get to school!"

I was roughly brought back to the present with a start by James's fist thumping loudly on my bedroom door, a door I kept locked at all times for my own protection, I just wish a locked door was always enough to prevent James from hurting me.

When I reached to open my door James was stood their evilly leering at me, before his hand reached out to slowly stoke my cheek. It took everything I had not to recoil backwards into my bedroom.

"Victoria is back tonight, so cook something reasonably edible will you?"

I smiled as best I could and nodded my affirmation, just wanting to quickly escape his roughly, coursed hands.

"Good girl" he condescendingly appraised before releasing my face and proceeding in the direction of the bathroom.

I let out a gush of air in relief after he had passed. Victoria's return was a very good thing. Don't get me wrong, I didn't like Victoria any more than James. But when Victoria was present James's violent, physical abuse would cease, of course they would both mentally torment me but that I could more than handle.

It was the physical abuse which was much harder to hide, particularly from my closest and only friend at Forks High School Angela Webber, of course she has easily recognised I am not the person I used to be, but I doubt anyone would be the same after losing both their parents and being left alone in the world with no family to speak of.

I think Angela is just more than pleased to have me back at school with her, we both missed each other when I was moved to the children's home in Seattle, before I was fostered luckily within the town I had grown up in. 'Luckily' most people probably wouldn't refer James and Victoria as lucky but I did because even though they were nothing but brutes who just took me in for the monthly cheque, I didn't have to permanently leave the town my father loved and consequently the town my mother tolerated out of love – not for Forks itself but for my dad.

I smiled to myself thinking about my parents and how this town constantly reminded me of them as I grabbed my school bag and left the house quickly in an effort to avoid James…. 'Today will be another normal bleak cloudy day." I muttered to myself as I set off walking, of course not realising that today was only the beginning and very slowly, sunshine would eventually make its way back into my life.

_**AN – Not sure about this yet, just something I thought of and thought I would give a go. Please review and let me know whether I should continue or not. **_

_**Thanks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN – A huge massive thank you to my four reviewers – A is for Angel, lilangel, KristenStewartFan & hippigirl88.**

Bella –

I had been walking for a mere few moments when tiny droplets of rain started to descend from the sky.

I rolled my eyes and sighed knowing the berating Angela was going to give me when I arrived at school, once again soaking wet:

_I would have picked you up, why is it you never ask for a ride Bella? I really don't mind taking a detour past your house in the morning or after school. You shouldn't have to walk around school soaking wet for most of the morning. _

I mimicked her voice in my head, I wasn't being unkind, at least I wasn't meaning to be. I should be glad someone worries about me I know that. And I don't even think she knows how much I would love to accept a lift from her, I hate getting wet. I hate the way my clothes stick to me, the way they seem heavier as they cling to my body and the fact that I always end up teeth chattering and shivering throughout English and History.

As I continued to walk to my destination the rain started to plummet to the ground faster and faster, bouncing of the pavements with force. I could feel my hair sticking to my neck. Today was seemingly going to be a very long day.

"Bella, you're soaking." Was Angela's exclamation as I met her by the side of her car. She hastened to my side throwing her umbrella over my head.

"A little after the horse has bolted don't you think?" I smirked gesturing towards the umbrella she was now carefully balancing above my head.

"If you insist on walking to school why can you never bring an umbrella?"

"Because, I find them pretty useless, your bottom half still gets wet anyway and I lost three umbrellas last week, the wind blew all three inside out and snapped the metal prongs. The remnants of all three are in that bin" I pointed towards the bin in question as she rolled her eyes and steered me towards the shelter of the cafeteria roof.

"The Cullen's are at school today." Angela commented, her eyes gleaming.

"And the Cullen's are?" I questioned, a little puzzled at the sudden change in subject.

"The new family, they arrived last week, Bella did we not talk about this?"

"Ummm…Possibly."

"Well, we did by the way. But that is not what I wanted to tell you. I was talking to Jessica this morning - or should I say she was talking to me – and she told me all about the Cullen's."

"Angela, since when did you gossip?"I stared at her pointedly.

"OHHHH, I don't gossip, I definitely do not gossip, this is simply sharing information that I unwillingly obtained from a third party."

I looked at her waiting for her to speak and after a few moments of silence…..

"Are you going to share this not gossip? Or do I have to guess?"

She giggled before proceeding….

"Carlisle Cullen is a doctor and he started at the hospital last Friday, Esme – his wife – is an interior designer, and according to Jessica they are both very beautiful and young looking. They have three children: Emmett, Alice & Edward – I think Alice & Edward are both twins…."

She paused for a moment and I took the opportunity to interject.

"I thought there was going to be five of them enrolling at Forks High School?"

"Yes….Yes…Let me finish!"

"Sorry."

"Rosalie & Jasper Hale are living with the Cullen's while their parents launch their now worldwide company across Europe, apparently they felt that their children shouldn't be up-rooted across the globe so near to the end of their school education and Carlisle and Esme being very good friends of the Hales decided to look after them."

"Angela, how in God's name do you know all this?"

"I told you Jessica informed me."

"And Jessica would know this how?"

"Her mom works at the hospital and news spreads…..fast. This is Forks…you should know that by now Bella."

I smiled solemnly before I noticed her gaze shift past me and into the crowd behind us; I turned around wanting to see what she was distracted by and saw Ben Cheney smiling and shyly waving. We both waved back – even though I got the distinct impression he only had eyes for Angela.

I turned towards Angela and couldn't help but grin when I saw the longingly adoring look she was wearing.

Angela likes Ben and Ben likes Angela, however they are both to shy and awkward to approach each other. So they admire each other from afar when they both think the other isn't looking.

…The five minute warning bell shook us both from our reveres with a start.

"I better run to class, I have music with Miss Shelton and you know what little tolerance the woman has for tardiness." She quickly hugged me and rubbed her hands up and down my arms in what I could only presume was an attempt to warm me up.

I smiled but I don't think it quite met my eyes, I had English first this morning and as much as I adored the subject, my fellow pupils always took the opportunity to be nasty to me when I was alone .

I had never really fit in, my mom always claimed it was because I was born middle-aged , that I was far too mature for my age, which may very well be the case, I was the Forks High School freak and not many people in this school liked to let me forget it.

I trudged on slowly making my way towards the stairs, my clothes, though not soaking were now damp and I shivered feeling slightly cold and ill at ease.

The hallways were littered with students making their way to class, one of the girls from my English class – Lauren – pushed past me on the stairs, roughly brushing my shoulder as she passed, muttering the words:

"Move it freak!"

She then carried on walking as if the exchange of words had not taken place, not that I was complaining she was normally far more overbearing and cruel when she wasn't alone, therefore the reality of it was I got off lightly.

At least I thought I had got off lightly until my foot caught on the very top stair and I went sprawling to the floor, the contents of my unzipped school bag flying in all directions.

I blushed scarlet as Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley burst into hysterics. I felt small and humiliated as they laughed and watched me struggle to gather my belongings with a look of enjoyment and amusement – I was going to be late for class at this rate.

"Here" a voice whispered, it was soft and velvety and for a moment startled me.

I lifted my head slightly and noticed two pale white hands were reaching out towards me, one hand was holding my pen and a ring binder and the other hand was reaching out towards me.

I bit my lip before taking his outstretched hand it was soft and very smooth, and I couldn't seem to help but notice how perfect my hand seemed to fit with his.

He lifted me slowly and carefully to my feet….

"Thank you" I whispered, my eyes slowly travelled up towards his face. He was…..breathtaking….I think I sucked in a large gulp of air but I hadn't managed to exhale yet…until his gentle voice reminded me to breath.

"You're welcome" he smiled attentively… "I'm Edward Cullen, I just moved here with my family."

I smiled and nodded my head like an idiot, "I know…..Bella Swan….I mean, that's me…..I mean my name is Bella Swan."

I flushed bright red yet again at the lunacy of what I had just said, expecting him to bolt thinking I was no more than an incompetent little girl. To my surprise he just chuckled and smiled wider.

"I would shake your hand but I think we have that covered." He then gestured to our entwined fingers and once again my cheeks flushed a darker shade of red."

"I'm sorry." I ducked my head in embarrassment, dropping his hand. I immediately felt the loss of his warmth.

"Don't be, I'm not, I am however a little lost. I have English with Mr Mason and I have no idea where that is."

I smiled to myself "you just walked straight past it."

"Really?" He moved his head from side to side almost as if he was searching for something. "Please don't tell anyone…but I have a really bad sense of direction, I wouldn't have found my way to school this morning if my friend Jasper hadn't been back seat driving."

I laughed and motioned with my hand to Mr Mason's classroom –

"Mr Mason's classroom is just there and that's where I'm headed so…." I reached towards him to retrieve my pen and ring binder he was still holding in his hand.

Our fingers brushed as he passed them to me and I coyly fixed my gaze on my shoes as I stuffed them into my bag.

"Thank you" I murmured.

I started to walk towards the classroom door and he gracefully sauntered by my side in silence. As I entered I noticed Mr Mason had not arrived yet – something of which was not unusual, he never had been the most punctual of teachers, often arriving at least fifteen minutes late to lesson.

I walked towards my usual seat in the corner of the classroom; I was the only student who sat in the corner of the room with two empty desks surrounding me, purposely isolated from the rest of the class. It wasn't of my own doing; it was just that nobody wanted to sit with me and to be perfectly honest I could never really bring myself to mind.

As I was approaching my desk, I didn't notice Lauren stick her foot out until it was too late and once again this morning I was sent spiralling forward towards the ground.

This wasn't unusual, I spent most of my time on the ground and mostly it wasn't due to other people, I was a naturally clumsy person and from experience I knew it was probably best just to shut my eyes and let myself fall and **NOT** try to stop myself.

Although this time was very different, I never made it to the floor and Edward's arms were wrapped around my waist. My stomach started to churn with feelings I couldn't even begin to describe, it just felt so…..right here in his arms….In his arms….

It was then that I noticed the horror of my situation, his arms were wrapped tightly around me and the entire classroom was staring, even Lauren, with her beady eyes as black as coal boring in to me.

"You did that on purpose." Edward growled. His dazzling green eyes no longer sparkling like they did in the corridor.

I think he was about to say something else, because his mouth opened and he started to lean even further towards Lauren's face with a look of pure disgust only Mr Mason chose that moment to enter the classroom and Edward was forced to unwrap his arms from my waist and guide me to my seat.

I was elated when he sat down beside me and discreetly pulled his desk a little closer to mine. His eyes sparkled and he smiled brightly at me all the while brushing a lock of hair behind my ear.

My breath hitched in my throat and I realised in that moment I had completely fallen for Edward Cullen in the space of five minutes….I smiled back but it didn't meet my eyes, Edward Cullen was breathtakingly beautiful and he would never be interested in someone as plain and as boring as me….Bella Swan.

**AN – Please review, I would love to know your thoughts on this chapter. I would also just like to make a point, the first few chapters will be a rough ride for Bella, I am not going to drag this out for nearly half the story but there will be abuse featured within the first few chapters before Bella will be able to move on. **

**Please, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: – I know this chapter has been a few weeks overdue and I am sorry it has taken me quite a while to update , but I have experienced a little bit a of brick wall with this story, I know where I wish to take it but I am a little worried it is badly written and I am going to end up boring you. **

**This been said I have done my best and would wish to thank lilangel, A is for Angel and Lizzieloo for reviewing the previous chapter. My three reviewers are the reason I have updated so thank you again. **

Bella -

"I would like you all to write a two thousand, five hundred word essay comparing both The Tenant of Wildfell Hall and North & South in relation to the isolation of women."

Mr Mason then proceeded to pass around a large stack of printed papers with highlighted sections, a handful of these papers were then deposited to each student.

I generally enjoyed English, it is my favourite subject, being able to constantly analyse the pieces of literature we study simply thrills me to the point of pure excitement. I mean it's not as if my existence had much else to enjoy or look forward to not living with James and Victoria, no I had to make the best of the little things in life. And I really did take pleasure in reading; it had been my favourite pastime even when my parents had been alive, so naturally after their death I had clung to it even more.

This morning however was a very different experience, a very different excitement.

From precisely twenty-five minutes ago Edward had been passing notes consisting of never-ending questions about myself and I just couldn't bring myself to understand why on earth he would be interested in me? I was a person who clearly did not attract the attention of her fellow pupils. At least not the good kind of attention. I was ostracized…and it stood out.

The first question was – like its answer simple –

'**What's your favourite colour?' **

My answer was of course '**brown' **which then evoked an eyebrow raise and '**?' **written clearly underneath.

'**Because brown is warm …' **

After reading my counter-answer he raised his eyes to look at me, smiled and bowed his head.

This continued…a steady flow of meaningless and light questions; aspirations, interests, hobbies, school schedule…and within this short space of time I had learnt that Edward aspired to follow in his father's footsteps in the medical profession, shared my passion for classic literature and loved both his friends and family.

It was however his latest question which marked a bewildered expression in my eyes and a frown line across my forehead.

'**I would like it very much if you and your friends would perhaps allow me and family to sit and eat lunch with you today, it's hard moving into a new area and I must be honest…I feel very close to you already Bella, I feel like we share something already, a connection and I just know my sister Alice will adore you.'**

At first I started to write a long explanation - that I didn't in fact have friends…just one – her name being Angela – but then I decided if he hadn't already guessed as much he most certainly did not need a full page essay explaining my lack of friendship within Forks High. I therefore scribbled out my long explanation on that topic and started afresh on a new sheet of paper, this time writing only one word in capital letters before underlining it.

'**WHY**?**' **

I didn't even know which one of his questions or comments I was referring too; his asking about eating lunch with me, his comment about feeling a connection towards me already or the fact that he knows his sister will adore me, after all I highly doubt that. I do however know that as I stared at his expression as he glanced at my one word reply, I was more than surprised by the emotions I watched dance across his face; at first his eyes looked hopeful at my reply, but then a look of bewilderment crossed his features just like mine moments ago, but this quickly turned into a look of sadness, turning his smile down at the corners of his mouth.

I berated myself, I would never want to be the cause of anybody's sadness but Edward's sadness seemed so much more important….I can't even begin to describe the instantaneous connection I feel towards him and I don't think I want to…I had known him less than an hour, but it felt like I had known him my entire life.

I reached my arm across his desk and patted his shoulder to gain his attention before quietly whispering:

"I don't mean to be rude, really, it's just that…" I trailed of hesitating... "I don't….understand." Understand seemed like the right word to use because I really didn't.

"I really am not very interesting and I doubt your family and yourself wish to be ostracized on your first day at Forks High for simply sitting with the wrong person at lunch…poor Angela – my only friend here - would be liked a lot more if she didn't faithfully stick by side , I really am lucky to have her."

He frowned at me for a few moments and continuously ran is fingers through his hair, clearly a sign of irritation, I hadn't wanted to annoy him. Goodness I really am awful at this whole socialising thing. I should really just crawl back into the cave I had clearly come from.

"Bella," I hadn't noticed I had ducked my head down until I heard him quietly call my name.

"You seem to be under a misapprehension" he studied my reaction for a moment before continuing. "I really, really think I can handle being ignored by every person in this school, as long as I can at least be friends with you, it took me several seconds to see how beautiful you are Bella and I don't think I can stay away from you. And **you are** interesting to me. Isn't that enough reason?"

I nodded my head mutely, afraid that If I was to open my mouth I would either say something completely incoherent, or not say anything at all and just gape at him like an open-mouthed fish. Both images circling around in my head looked equally unattractive.

I decided I could muster my lips to form a smile, which is friendly enough…right? It must be because the dazzling, answering smile he flashed back at me was so wide it seemed to show every, single one of his perfect, white, flawless teeth.

I chose to ignore his comment about me being beautiful but I couldn't help but inwardly smile at how pleased Angela would be at my new acquaintance, and as I did I couldn't help but realise I hadn't felt contentment… was that even the right word perhaps happiness or at ease would be a better explanation - since my parents died. I had never even batted an eyelid at being detested and unaccepted by my fellow peers when Renee and Charlie were alive. Nothing else seemed to matter, I had them and I had Angela…and that always used to be enough. But ever since the accident, I had often found myself wishing I wasn't so alone – no I don't even think alone is the correct word, I can handle being alone and I'm not alone I have Angela – I should probably say hated, yes that's the word I'm searching for hated – I often wished I wasn't so hated, I wish people would perhaps be a little nicer towards me. I shook my head quickly, I shouldn't let my thoughts run away with me like that, after all I had always been a freak…just because my parents had died and living with my foster parents was like reliving a horrible nightmare every single day shouldn't mean I should wish for something I never had, but I couldn't help but think that within the space of an hour Edward Cullen had granted my wish…

The bell ringing shook me from my reverie with a start and I found myself packing my bag with frantic haste – my nerves were beginning to overtake me, Edward had stirred something inside of me and quite personally I was worried. I had always been socially inept with people my own age, and even though Edward had in fact granted my wish, I felt like the wish had gone horribly wrong. Not because of him but because of me, because I was a worthless freak that would surely disappoint him.

"Bella, is something wrong?" I had been so busy fumbling with my bag that I hadn't noticed Edward looking towards me, a puzzled expression gracing his features.

"N-No" I stuttered, unconvincingly. I really needed to get a hold of myself.

He smiled gently at me before brushing a lock of hair that had fallen from behind my ear to the side of my cheek back in its rightful place, leaving the skin along my cheek tingling at his light touch.

"I will see you at lunch then?" he stated but I could hear the question in his voice.

I stared at him for a moment, perhaps I would disappoint him…eventually, but right now I think the only thing that would cause disappointment would be a negative answer.

Therefore I smiled back widely… "Yes, both Angela and I will see you at lunch."

His smile got bigger and once again he reached his hand towards my face for the third time this morning, only this time there was no strand of hair to tuck behind my ear, this time he simply touched my cheek gently and his hand lingered for a moment. It was so warm, so soft and so smooth and it felt so right…

The warmth disappeared after a few moments, and I don't know how long I stood there dazed in an empty classroom…I don't even remember the other students filing out or Mr Mason leaving until Mr Biers entered briskly, speaking to me in what could only be described as a tone of surprise.

"Bella, what are you still doing here? I don't think I see you until this afternoon, do I?"

"Ohh no, I'm just leaving." I replied hastily and then rushed out the door as butterflies accumulated in my stomach at the thought of lunch with Edward and his family.

**A/N: I know it's truly awful and incredibly slow moving but I would really appreciate any thoughts or comments on the chapter, so please review, and you never know a miracle may happen and I may be able to update within the next couple of weeks.**

**Thank you **


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: A huge thank you to the few people who reviewed my last chapter. I know I haven't updated in absolutely ages but life takes over and often makes things extremely difficult. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

"_You fucking stupid bitch! Are you blind?" The banshee screeched at me before I could even apologise…._

_A few minutes earlier_

I was on my way to History when it happened.

I was rushing, possibly not watching where I was indeed placing my feet, I think they were moving forward – one foot in front of another – but I couldn't be entirely sure…

I was confused, by everything; I had relived the conversation I had, had with Edward this morning over and over in my mind. And now on top of this I was nervous; I was nervous because I had exactly one period left before lunch and my stomach was naturally churning. The Cullen's name was falling off of everybody's lips this morning even Angela's who had squealed and jumped with excitement when I told her of this morning's encounter with Edward Cullen, Edward having been the only Cullen I had in fact met so far.

The emotions stirring inside of me were unusual; I have never experienced even a fraction of the emotions currently coursing through my body before this day. And after what? A conversation with a teenage boy in English. I just couldn't help but feel it was more than that….For the first time in several years I felt hope, happiness even exhilaration. I had never been more aware of my emotions and it was starting to scare me because even though I was undeniably attracted to Edward I would never be enough. A mere few days of living with James taught me I would never be enough for anybody, how….

The sentence that was rolling around in my head was abruptly ended. I wasn't paying attention and I didn't even notice the wall of flesh directly in front of me until I had slammed into the back of it.

That was when the chaos erupted.

It of course had to be Tanya Denali I had slammed into. Tanya was beautiful, tall, blonde and statuesque….but deadly fierce and cruel to the 'freaks' of this world. And there was only one 'freak' at Forks High. Me.

She turned a full 180 degrees, scarping her left foot along the floor. Her breathing elevated and she reminded me of a raging bull, steam blowing from its ringed nose as it charges at a blood red flag.

Her lips curled back before she let out a huge squeal; _"You fucking stupid bitch! Are you blind?" _

I stared at her for a long moment, gaining the strength to answer her, but she spoke again before I could….

"'Freak!' Are you blind?"

Once again I stared at her incoherently, moments like these always reminded me of James; the anger, the fierce, cold look in his eye, the fear, my fear.

I was scared, I wanted to flee…..And then she raised her hand almost as if to strike me, I flinched back, I knew pain, I knew pain more than anyone in this school and I recoiled from it.

I squeezed my eyes shut; I just wanted to disappear, to be invisible. Tears started to prick behind my eyelids, but I wouldn't cry. Not here not now. I simply stood there motionless, waiting for the inevitable to happen. I heard other students sniggering and the sound upset me even more, I felt a hand clutch the front of my shoulder, a force propelling me backwards, the feeling of slowly falling and then the cold tiled floor as my backside slammed into it.

It took me a few moments until I could force my eyes open, I couldn't quite believe she had just pushed me – with force –Even with my own eyes shut I could sense the other students watching, I could also hear their sniggers echoing through the corridor even louder than before. I almost wished Angela was here because then I wouldn't feel so alone and humiliated, with almost the whole school as a captive audience.

"Perhaps you will watch where you're going from now on freak!"

I finally managed to open my eyes and I really wished I hadn't. Her face - hard and cold, with eyes that pierced through mine – was glaring back at me with pure hatred.

I scrambled to my feet almost falling back to the floor again in my own haste and clumsiness, this of course ensued another round of giggles…. Why was everybody watching me? Why wouldn't they file into their classes and let me compose myself?

"Are you OK" A voice I did not recognise filled my ears; it was strange though, strange because her voice sounded tentative and full of concern.

But before I could even analyse why someone who wasn't Angela would show any signs of concern for me, something else even more shocking than the voice happened; a long, lean, statuesque, beautiful, blonde haired female, even more beautiful than Tanya, even more beautiful than any girl I had ever seen stepped directly in front of me.

The unknown girl blocked my view of Tanya completely and I was 100% sure that something was being said, the unknown girls voice was low and I could not therefore make out what she was saying, I could however pick up on the tone of her voice and it sounded cold and angry.

I was upset, humiliated and now confused…. Who were these people?

I hadn't even noticed that I was crying, but I must have been because the other girl; the girls whose voice was full of concern handed me a tissue and started to rub my back gently.

She was pretty, very pretty, with short black spikey hair and very thin features; almost pixie like features, delicate and childlike. Her bone structure was perfect and angular and it almost hurt my eyes to look at her.

However amongst all her beauty she radiated of kindness. Kindness was of course a very foreign concept to me, but this seemed even more foreign and I could not for the life of me fathom the reasons why.

Today was turning into a whirlwind of bad luck and confusing emotions…My confused thoughts were however interjected when one of the girls spoke;

"I'm Alice Cullen and I think you must be Bella, Bella Swan, you met my brother this morning in English.

She smiled at me as I stood there completely motionless, Edward had spoken about me.

Edward had clearly said so much about me that she seemed to know who I - in crowd full of students – was without even meeting me.

My heart swelled for one short moment and then quickly deflated again as it instantly struck me that Edward could have just mentioned to his sister 'I met the school freak this morning, you will be able to spot her a mile off.'

But surely Edward wouldn't be that cruel, I couldn't believe him to be cruel, he didn't seem to have a nasty bone in his body, and the kindness Alice had just shown me surely didn't point towards that theory either. Did it?

I was so deep in thought that I hadn't even noticed how deathly quiet it was.

I took in my surroundings cautiously and it was then that I realised the school corridor had been thrown into complete silence, there was not one single face that was not looking at the performance in front of them. Of course this in itself was not what struck me as odd, what did however strike me as odd was that they weren't sniggering, giggling or whispering as they usually did when life decided to be cruel and humiliate me. They were silent, just silent….and I wasn't quite sure why.

"What are you are you all staring at?" The beautiful blonde who had faced down Tanya Denai growled fiercely, and in that exact moment everybody ducked their heads and carried on passing through the corridor on their way to lessons.

The blonde girl then turned to face me - I flinched at first, scared of her reaction - but the face that only moments ago had looked fierce and angry now only harboured kindness and compassion; who were these people? And why were they offering me their kindness.

"I'm Rosalie Hale and I am going to be very late for class if I stand here chatting all day. See you at lunch Bella."

And just like that Rosalie Hale sauntered off in the direction of her next class. Leaving both myself and Alice…..I was more than confused at how today was turning out and why the new students at Forks High were being kind to me, treating me as if they had known me for years, as if they were my friend.

It was then that Alice grabbed my arm and tugged me to History, I didn't ask how she knew where my next class was, I don't think I wanted to know…..today was just one of those days I don't think I will ever understand…

Alice took the desk next to mine when we entered the classroom, smiling at me as she gracefully settled in to her seat. Our teacher was droning on about an assignment he wanted us to complete by the end of next week before he finally decided to let us get on with said assignment.

It was then that I thought about taking the opportunity to ask Alice, how she knew so much about me, I was a little nervous. My communication skills were not exactly A grade, I had never really had much practice. Throughout the entirety of Forks High School no-one but Angela had ever wanted to communicate with me and I therefore had never had much experience casually talking to people my own age…

The little rant that was indeed going through my head was however cut short along with the awkwardness I felt at asking Alice how she knew so much about me as she broached the subject first.

"You must think me and Rosalie are so rude for acting as if we know you, but you must understand Edward has told us so much about you this morning, me especially and I just know that we are going to be great friends. I really do." Her enthusiasm was rather alarming.

I stared at her open-mouthed...What could I say? I didn't know what to say. I was embarrassed but I wasn't quite sure why. And then of course the embarrassment I was feeling started to tinge my cheeks a bright red, I could feel them burning and I didn't know where to look.

Alice laughed – her laugh sounded of wind chimes – 'Edward mentioned your blush, he said he liked it, thought it was adorable and I must say I can see why."

Her statement forced me to blush further…..and I didn't quite know how to retort to her comment.

She laughed again; "I'm making you uncomfortable. Aren't I?"

I went to shake my head, the truth was Alice was making me uncomfortable but I didn't want to do or say anything which may compromise the friendship which seemed to be growing. I had always convinced myself Angela was the only friend I needed but it would be nice to have more than one friend and I couldn't help but really like Alice.

"You don't need to spare my feelings Bella, I am making you uncomfortable. I can tell. I don't mean to, it's just that I'm so excited for Edward. That he seems to have found someone who….."

She abruptly stopped talking and I was unsure as to why, she smiled an impish grin almost as if she thought she had said too much.

If I thought I was confused before I was definitely confused know. What an earth was she about to say? Different scenarios were rolling around in my head and I wasn't even sure that I wanted to know. Today was turning out to be a very odd day and I wasn't quite sure how I felt about it.


End file.
